pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantus
The Gigantetsu is a new boss in the upcoming Patapon 3. It is also available as a rare boss in the japanese 100 hour Patapon 3 demo. Description The Gigantetsu (also referred to as Shadow of the Colossus, or Achilles), is the biggest boss ever seen in any Patapon game to date. Standing up, only halfway up to his thighs will fit on the screen. He bears strong resemblence to figures of greek mythology (hence the nicknames), and is also one of the most detailed bosses in the series. Looking at him, one can truly apreciate the incredible detail and style that have gone into Patapon 3. His animations are the most fluid yet, and the amount of detail on the Gigantetsus' body is incredible. Aside from being visually stunning, he is also one of the most challenging bosses of the demo. His size give his attacks incredible range, most of which can devastate your army in a single hit. The fight begins with the Gigantetsu standing straight up. After the player attacks his legs for a while, and after dealing a certain amount of damage, he will bend down, and the fight begins. Just like "Posessed Dodonga" and "Giant Majidonga" in the first two dungeon levels, the Gigantetsu will begin to attack very rapidly once weakened. There is a warning for this, he will roar at your troops, letting you know he is about to attack quickly. Attacks Sword Strike: The Gigantetsu will rise up, and lift his sword high into the sky. The camera will follow him and stay fixated on his face and arm for about 4 beats, which will give you just enough time to strike one command. He will then smash his sword down onto your army. If you're far enough away, you can dodge this via PON PATA, but due to the size of his sword, this is unlikely. Defend with CHAKA CHAKA at all cost. Body Slam: Possiblly his most feared attack, many players have fallen victim to the Gigantetsu's body slam. He will take a step back, and then stand up, only to throw himself onto your army. Most players don't recognize this as an attack at first, and are completely caught off guard when he strikes. This attack cannot be dodged because the sheer size of the boss makes it impossible, as he will use the entire length of his body to crush you. Defend at all cost, as this attack can kill your entire team in a single hit. Shockwave: This attack doesn't do as much damage as the first two, but is also very hard to dodge, so defending is advised. The Gigantetsu will take a step back, stab his sword into the ground behind him, and then rip it out, moving forward and up, also producing a shockwave that travels along the ground. If you're far enough away, you can jump the shockwave, but if you're too close, the sword will hit you as he uppercuts, so it's easiest just to defend against this attack, as it doesn't deal terrible damage. Stomp: This is probably the only attack of the Gigantetsu that can be easily dodged. Evade with PON PATA, or even DON DON. The Gigantetsu will lift his foot up into the air, and then attempt to crush your Patapons with it. This attack isn't lethal, but it can deal considerable damage, but you won't be devastated if you forget to evade, defend, or miss a beat. Strategies When fighting the Gigantetsu, it's advised that all your Patapons are at least lv. 5, otherwise they won't do enough damage to actually hurt him. Make sure to defend or dodge his attacks, or you'll find yourself defeated quicker than you may like. Keep in mind that he is classified as a Giant, so weapons like 'Gesundbeit' will do extra damage against him. He is somewhat easy to stagger, and even easier to put to sleep. Ranged Heroes, like Yarida or Wondabarappa work best against him. Trivia *This boss is the largest and most detailed boss in a Patapon gate to date. Category:Patapon 3 Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies